Ask The Big Hero 6
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: This Is Where You Could Ask The Big Hero 6 Everything. Movies, Tv Shows, Music, Books, and Other Stuff Could Use
1. Chapter 1

yhrg


	2. Chapter 2

table id="gui_table1i" class="table table-striped " style="max-width: 100%; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" width="100%" cellpadding="4"  
>tbody<br>tr  
>td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f9f9f9;"a style="color: #0f37a0; outline: -webkit-focus-ring-color auto 5px; outline-offset: -2px;" href=" u4804169/sweetasiana"sweetasiana/a small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417645705"Dec 3/span/small  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Dear Baymax,div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Can I have a hug? My sisters dying ;-;/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Baymax: Sure. But I don't know where you livediv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Dear Everyone,/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br What's your favorite gem?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Action, and Animationdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Aunt Class: Romance, Comedy, and Animationdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: Drama, Romance, and Science Fictiondiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Action, Animation, and Romancediv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: Action, Comedy, Animation, and Science Fictiondiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Action, Science Fiction, and Comedydiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; float: right;" /spana style="color: #0f37a0;" href=" u/4801468/OfficialMariaK"OfficialMariaK/a small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417644558"Dec 3/span/small  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: What do you think of Hirogo and HiroHoney ships?div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: I think Hirogo is pretty cool but not hirohoneydiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Gogo: Favorite bubblegum flavor?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Pinkdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Honey Lemon: How many selfies do you take in a day?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: 3-5 Times a day sweetiediv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Wasabi: Are you always clean and neat?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: Yesdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Fred: Do you like the Avengers? /div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Hell yeah I do, and I can't wait for Avengers Age of Ultrondiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Baymax: Can I hug you?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Baymax: Sure, but I don't know where you livediv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"<br>table id="gui_table1i" class="table table-striped " style="max-width: 100%; border-collapse: collapse; border-spacing: 0px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" width="100%" cellpadding="4"  
>tbody<br>tr  
>td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f9f9f9;"Guest small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417822502"Dec 5span/small  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: your really cute! Can I kiss your cheek?div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: If you a girl, sure, but if you a boy, nodiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br GoGo: I love your hair! Favorite gum?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Thanks sweetie, no one haven't say that to my hair before, oh and my favorite bubble gum is Pink.div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Honey lemon: you and me are both bubbly and happy. What is your favorite chemical?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: Wow, thanks babe. But it hard to choose my favorite chemical because I love it all. div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Wasabi: do you even like wasabi?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: I Love Wasabi, but the reason why my name is Wasabi because I Spilled it on my pants one time, then Fred told everyone that my name is wasabidiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Fred: superman or batman?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Supermandiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Tadashi: what was the fire like?/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Tadashi is dead and can't see your questionsdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Aunt Cass: it must he hard raising a trouble maker like Hiro, and a young adult./div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Aunt Class: Hiro is not a trouble maker, he just tried to go bot fighting because of the money, and Tadashi toodiv  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd;"AlexWade2060 small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417752835"Dec 4/span/small  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Awomazingtasticlycool! br br /Gogo: would u rather drive at under 100mph for a MONTH or let Honey give u a full-on MAKEOVER}/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Gogo: Makeover because honey lemon is cool putting my make up ondiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Wasabi: would u rather not clean anything for an entire day or let Fred into your room ALONE for 1 hour.../div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Wasabi: Let Fred in my room because it way fasterdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Hiro: would u rather date HONEY or GOGO!/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Gogo, because Honey is dating Wasabidiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Fred: would u rather burn your whole collection of comic books, or get an ACTUAL JOB (that doesn't include dressing up n an awsome fire-breathing dragon costume. /div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Getting an actual job. Because comicmis my lifediv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Honey: Would u rather not talk for a whole day or wear black for the same amount of time. /div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Honey Lemon: Wear blackdiv  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"br Baymax: what are the components of your outer covering/div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Hiro: Baymax is charging right now so ask him another timediv  
>td  
>tr  
>tr<br>td style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 10px 8px; vertical-align: top; border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #dddddd; background-color: #f9f9f9;"Evangelion Hill small style="font-size: 11px; color: gray;"chapter 1 . span style="max-height: 999999px;" data-xutime="1417654770"Dec 3/span/small  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred,havebr you metbr /Wolverine?br /If so,br /how was that?br /I personally know br /Logan./div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;"Fred: Not yet, but I want to.div  
>div style="max-height: 999999px; margin-top: 5px;" div  
>td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table  
>div  
>td  
>tr  
>tbody  
>table 


End file.
